cDNA clones coding for the epidermal growth factor receptor were isolated from a cDNA library prepared from A431 cells, a human epidermoid carcinoma. The total sequence of one of these clones which codes for the midportion of the EGF receptor has been determined. Using this clone it has been shown that the EGF receptor is 30-fold amplified in A431 cells.